


The Countless Dreams

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Series: I saw them with you [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff cuddles after a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Countless Dreams

Patrick gets back to the bus’ way later than he’d planned on, pushing it down to the last minute, hell the last second of Last call before they take off on the road towards the next arena. He’d gotten caught up with talking to people, and he couldn’t even explain where the time went. The drivers were standing around talking to Marcus, the group rearing and ready to go once Patrick was on. He waved at them kindly before punching in the code to the bus and climbing the steps up into the main area. He frowned a little, all the lights were off, well as off as they’d get. More dimmed completely. Meaning Andy wasn’t attempting to leech as much internet as he could before they left, or he was and had moved to the back room. Pulling his clothes off he changed into his night clothes tossing pieces into the side of the bunks he’d taken for his open before nudging the back door open to their room. It was dark, and he was barely able to make out the form curled up in the middle of the big bed.

They’d been burning the candle at both ends so to speak, not how it was before hiatus, never like that again. But it was still exhausting, and he was sure working out at dawn every day on top of what they were doing wasn’t doing Andy any favors. He wasn’t quite ready for bed so he grabbed his phone, crawling into bed next to the other man careful not to shift him to much before slipping under the covers. Andy shifted, moved and made small noises in the back of his throat settling himself when Patrick was situated. A heavy arm curled around his waist, a nose pressing into his thigh so he could feel the hot breath of the other as he breathed out deeply. Evening out a little so Patrick hadn’t actually woken him. The bus shifted moving to life and Patrick scrolled through his phone settling in to finish a few chapters of his book before he should turn in himself. He dropped his hand down using one to scroll through his phone as he read. Fingers rubbing over the slightly buzzed sides of the others hair and up to the longer parts, dragging his nails down and scritching lightly. Andy was asleep and probably not even feeling it, but he found it was soothing for him just to...do now.

He adjusted leaning better against the back of the bed. He’d finished the next chapter when the hand on his hip shifted, he’d stopped basically petting the other halfway into the chapter but his hand still rested lightly on top of his head. Andy made a noise pushing his forehead hard into Patricks thigh and dragging his face down to rub it lightly his hand moving over to rub at his own eyes. Patrick turned his phone off wondering if the light was bothering the other? 

“Why are you awake?” Andy mumbled his hand over the back of his eyes. “Were moving.” He concluded after a long moment and Patrick laughed lightly, nodding in the dark and dropping his phone to the side to brush his hands over the ungelled hair. 

“Yes, we indeed are. We’ve got nothing but driving tomorrow so I thought I’d sleep in meaning staying up tonight to finish that book I’ve been reading.” He explained, Andy groaned flopping back onto his side and tossing his arm over Patrick’s legs. He figured that was that and Andy would just fall back asleep, he sometimes would wake in the middle of the night have complete conversations and then go right to bed without remembering anything about them the next day.

“No.” Andy mumbled when Patrick reached for his phone, he raised his eyebrows down at the other despite the fact he couldn’t see it. 

“What?” He voiced instead. 

“No….come to bed.” Andy clarified, but it really didn’t answer Patrick’s question, No what? No staying up? No reading? Was he still technically asleep and just mumbling stuff? “Cuddle with me you dumbass.” He said after a moment when Patrick didn’t respond. Patrick couldn’t help but fully laugh at that, not even trying to be quiet, he fondly shook his head picking his phone up and hooking it up to the charger stacking it on top of Andy’s. The arm lifted as he slid down their legs tangling together. Patrick slid his arm under the drummer pulling him closer, almost half on top of him. Andy was solid muscle so they had to get this just right or arms would go numb. Curling slightly the two successfully tangled themselves. 

He moved his neck letting Andy press his nose against his throat and breath out. Relaxing into the embrace. “You did good tonight.” He finally mumbled out and Patrick smiled. 

“Oh really? You think so? Despite all the crazy stuff that went wrong here and there?” He valued all praise and held to his heart, be it fans, bandmates, but especially ones from Andy. Because he didn’t talk often and he didn’t dish out praise like it was a casual thing. 

“Mhmmm. You handled the sound issues and crowd’s….disinterest well.” It was a festival, and those could be hit and miss depending who was joining them. It seemed like the majority this day were here for another band. It happened, and Patrick took it in stride, much better than he use to. 

“Well thank you good sir.” He grinned, turning his head to kiss Andy’s head, moving to kiss his temple and face getting a soft laugh out of the other. “You were fantastic tonight as well, but I don’t need to tell you that.” He’d said in enough interviews, Andy was a fantastic drummer, an amazing drummer. Errors for him were rare and usually for reasons out of his control. 

“Still like hearing it.” Andy replied, turning to look at him, a gentle and sleepy smile on his face. Patrick leaned in kissing him carefully, unsure if he was in the right mood or not to be okay with kissing. He was still smiling when Patrick pulled away, but their was something in his eyes in the darkness of their room. Something that spoke volumes that no song, no lyric, no photo could truly and really capture. It tightened around Patrick’s heart and made him kiss the other once more before they settled back down. The hum of the bus, and Andy’s warm breath on his neck pulling him into a sleep.


End file.
